


Green and Blue (I Want to See the World With You)

by CreativityFlow



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: First Kiss, Light Angst, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, post failsafe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9769784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativityFlow/pseuds/CreativityFlow
Summary: Anon requested: birdflash! "Real talk, can I kiss you? I haven't been able to get the idea out of my head recently."OR: After the events of Failsafe, Dick comes to a realization, and both he and Wally just need someone to lean on.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This took longer than I expected, but I'm happy with it. Title is from the song "Green and Blue" by Bailey Jehl

Wally wakes up to incessant tapping on his window. His breathing is ragged, and when he blinks, he can still see a fire-y death, but he grounds himself as best as he can.

It takes a few more taps before Wally jumps to his feet. Through the glass, he can see the reflective lense of a mask, and he only startles a little before recognizing his best friend.

Holding back a sigh, Wally let's him in, sparing a second to glance at his alarm clock. Midnight, which means it's 3 AM in Gotham.

"What are you doing here?" Wally asks as soon as Dick's feet hit the carpet.

His friend is pacing, peeling off his mask as he goes. "I couldn't sleep," he admits. "I kept- I kept seeing it."

He doesn't have to specify. Wally knows exactly what he's talking about, knows exactly how the Failsafe could affect someone.

Dick continues pacing. "I keep seeing _it_ , and us... us..." He falters, stares at the wall. With a shake of his head, he goes back to putting tracks in Wally's floor. "I just kept thinking that- that... I haven't seen the world."

And Wally blinks. "Um... dude, we go all over the place for missions all the time."

"For missions," Dick repeats. "I haven't traveled anywhere since Haley's. I don't even go with Bruce on business trips. I know what I signed up for, I know the risks that we take. But when we... died... I guess I finally realized what that meant."

He finally stops pacing, and Wally takes the chance to lightly knock his shoulder. "Well," he says, forcing a smile, "There's no time like the present, right?"

Dick snorts. "What, you want to run over to the Grand Canyon right now? Maybe we'll pop over to the Great Wall while we're at it."

Wally smiles, too, and just rolls his eyes. "Okay, fine, maybe not right now. But seriously. You're the ward of a billionaire, and I'm a speedster. Nothing's stopping us from traveling wherever we want, whenever we want."

Dick laughs this time. It's genuine, not that creepy cackle he does around the team, and Wally loves that he's the only one who gets to hear it. 

"Maybe we should," Dick agrees. "We could. I mean, I'm pretty sure we're due for some vacation days, right? We could spend the weekend just walking around, just exploring. C'mon, Walls, let's do it." His eyes are shining with pure joy, and Wally just shakes his head in amusement.

He knows that come tomorrow, Dick will have moved on from any serious plans. Gotham is too important to him, and he takes his job as Robin too seriously to even consider a weekend trip. But right now, the younger boy is animated, and as he keeps talking, Dick's volume keeps rising, and Wally is afraid that his parents will wake up soon. His blue eyes are shining like stars, even in his dark room, and he's smiling so big, Wally thinks Dicks face will crack. Right now, Dick is forgetting the awful nightmare they lived through, only hours ago.

And Wally is suddenly struck with how young they both are. They're both just kids. But he's glad that of everyone that could be by his side, it's Dick who's stood by his side. They've had each others back since day one, and if what happened today is anything to go by, they'll be by each other's sides until the day they die.

"Hey, um, dude?" Wally interrupts, and Dick tilts his head. "Okay, so, real talk," he says, only slightly stumbling over the words, "can I kiss you? I haven't been able to get the idea out of my head recently, and, well... I just really want to kiss you."

He can feel his cheeks burning, probably matching his hair, but Wally still thinks that Dick might be even more red than he is. 

As usual, Dick surprises him. He surges forward, and Wally swears Dick almost breaks their teeth from the force of his mouth. The kiss is clumsy but enthusiastic, and Wally seriously thinks his front teeth are chipped. But he kisses back just as eagerly, and it feels like they're both searching. Searching for reassurance of their safety, of companionship. 

When they pull away, they're both still blushing. Dick's fingers brush against his own lips, and Wally feels a bit dazed. 

"The whole 'travel the world in 80 days' thing might be a bit much," Wally says softly, "but maybe we can start small. Like a date?"

Robin's signature cackle floods the dark room, and Wally finds that no matter the variation, he really likes Dick's laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr, creativityflowfics.tumblr.com


End file.
